Birth of a new life
by cynthoria1
Summary: Wolfram and Yuri are having a baby and things get exciting for the royal couple.


**Author Note**

**Jennifer: Mom (Yuri) Mama-son (Wolfram)**

**Cheri: Cheri-sama (Yuri) Mother (Wolfram)**

**Yuri: Momma (Greta) Yu-chan (Jennifer)**

**Hieka aka Your Majesty: (Everyone)**

**Greta: Sweetheart, princess (Wolfram) baby Yuri**

**Wolfram: Wolfie (Cheri) Wolfy-chan (Jennifer) Papa (Greta)  
**_**I hope you like my story. I had help from my friend Dobby123**_

**Original Story by: Cynthoria1**

**Type and edit somewhat by: Dobby123 I, too, hope you enjoy the story. Cyn-chan is really excited about this story and it was fun to read.**

* * *

**-Morning-**

"**Wolfram, I'm pregnant," Yuri said crying.**

"**Baka, why are you crying," Wolfram asks trying to hold back a proud grin.**

"**You want the baby?" Yuri asked looking at Wolfram still crying.**

"**Of course, I want the baby," Wolfram said wrapping his arms around Yuri waist. **

"**Really," Yuri asked sniffling and smiling.**

"**Yes," Wolfram said planting a passionate kiss on Yuri's lips.**

**Yuri was happy that Wolfram their…**_**their **_**first born. **

**Yuri and Wolfram agreed to keep the news a secret.**

"**Momma, Papa, it's time to wake up, scream Greta. She notices her fathers was already up, she jumped in their bed.**

"**Be careful sweetheart," Wolfram said touching Yuri's stomach.**

"**Okay sorry," Greta said confused. "**

"**Let's go get breakfast," Yuri said picking up the princess in his arms and a kiss her on the forehead. She smiled. They walked down the hallway. When they made their way to the breakfast they notice Gunter who ran towards Yuri. Wolfram blocked Gunter be he could have a chance to hug Yuri. Everybody just rolled their eyes, thinking that Wolfram is just being a brat again.**

**Wolfram guides Yuri to his seat. **

**Everyone was looking to see if something had happened. **

**Yuri didn't eat that much, Wolfram kept telling him what to eat and what not.**

"**Hieka, are you alright?" Conrad asked with a worried smile.**

**Yuri and Wolfram jumped.**

"**Yes I'm fine and it's Yuri," Yuri said. He stood up and left the room with Wolfram following him. The couple reached their room.**

"**You alright," Wolfram asked the raven haired king.**

"**Yes, I'm alright," Yuri answered kissing Wolfram on the cheek, so he grabbed Yuri and kissed on the lips.**

**Yuri was getting dizzy and he fainted in Wolfram's arm.  
"YURI," screamed Wolfram, everyone ran hearing the scream.**

"**Hieka," cried Gunter being the first to run through the door, everyone else followed after.**

**Gisela came and checked on Yuri's health, "Oh my, Gisela gasped.**

"**What's wrong with momma Yuri?" Greta asked Gisela her eyes were filling up with tears.**

"**Hieka is alright he's just pregnant," Gisela explained.**

"**Naannii?!" Everybody screamed except of Wolfram.**

"**How could this have happened," Gunter cried.**

**Gwendal grunt, Conrad just stood there with his usual smile on. **

"**Did you know?" Conrad asked his little brother.**

"**Yes he told me this morning," Wolfram reply.**

"**Yay, I'm going to have a little brother or sister." Greta said jumping up with joy.**

"**Nggh," Yuri moans as he woke up. **

"**Yuri," yelled Wolfram. Wolfram hugged Yuri, just then Yuri made a dash toward the bathroom vomiting.**

**Everybody walked toward the bathroom to see if their king was alright. The raven haired walked out the bathroom washing the vomit out of his mouth. **

"**Momma Yuri, are you okay?" Greta asked.**

"**Yea, I'm ok," he said patting his daughter on the head.**

"**He just has morning sickness. This will happen every morning until he gives birth." Explained Gisela.**

"**Everyday?!" yelled Yuri. He sat down and looked at everyone.**

"**They all notice him looking and screamed, "Congratulation on your pregnancy!"**

"**Um…T-thank you," the raven haired boy said smiling shyly.**

"**Gunter skipped across the room and wrapped his arms around Yuri shoulders squeezing him tighter. **

"**I…can't…breathe." Yuri tried to say Gunter realized what he was doing and apologize.**

**-Later in the day-**

**Yuri started to have mood swing. **

"**Wolf do you think I'm fat?" the raven haired asked his husband. **

"**Of course not, I think you're fine the way you are," the blonde answer.**

"**Liar! You do think I'm fat. I hate you!" Yuri yelled throwing things at Wolfram. He dodges everything that was thrown at him. Wolfram ran and grabbed his lover's arms against the wall.**

"**I'm not lying and I love you." The blonde said and planted one of the most passionate kiss they ever share. **

"**I'm sorry about throwing things and saying, 'I hate you." Yuri said as he leaned against Wolfram chest crying.**

**It's alright, I'm not mad." Wolfram said touching his forehead with Yuri's.**


End file.
